Toutes premières fois !
by Catirella
Summary: Bonne Anniversaire Hlo... Pour vous aussi ne vous en fait pas... Un OS en cette journée du 26 juillet 2006... YAOI... Envoyer de mon Boulot, Hé hé


Titre : **Toutes premières fois ! **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Attention, Bêta à titre exeptionnel : Arlia eien

♪ Θ ♪

**HLO**

**CET OS EST POUR TON ANNIVERSAIRE.  
CE N'EST PAS TOUS LES JOURS QUE l'ON A25 ANS…**

♪ Θ ♪

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben… Désolée, il faudra lire l'OS. Je sais encore...

Genre : AU/ Petit Lemon … Cadeau pour **Hlo** avec l'aide d'Arlia eien pour les fautes, car sinon bonjour les dégâts !

Je laisse une petite place à **Arlia** pour mettre un petit mot : 

Bonjour à tous !  
Et oui ce n'est pas Hlo aujourd'hui c'est moi !  
Mais non je ne lui pique pas sa place ! Je ne suis pas comme ça voyons !  
Elle reviendra la prochaine fois et puis comment elle aurait fait Cat pour lui faire une surprise sans moi ?  
En tout cas bonne lecture ! (perso j'adore cette OS )  
Arlia (sans rancune Hlo ? et bon anniversaire au passage )

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci à **Arlia eien** d'avoir corrigé cet OS pour me permettre de faire une Surprise à Hlo. Même si je sais que ce jour là elle n'a pas eu le temps d'aller sur FF pour lire les fictions.

J'espère Hlo que je ne t'ai pas vexée, mais cela n'aurait plus été une surprise si tu l'avais eu en main.

J'ai écrit ce texte dans le contexte de l'anniversaire mais uniquement avec cette base. L'âge, deux garçons et le reste n'ont aucun point en commun avec toi ne t'inquiète pas… Par contre j'espère qu'il est assez chaud au vu de la saison !

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ET PROFITE PLEINEMENT DE TES 25 ANS…**

Je te fais confiance à ce sujet !

**MEGAS GROS BISOUS A TOI.  
**_Cat_

**Sinon, bien sûr que cet OS est aussi pour tous les lecteurs qui lisent mes textes ou les découvrent.  
C'est juste de celui-ci est dédicacé à ma bêta Hlo…**

_**Biz, Catirella**_

(Ec_rit le 22 juillet 2006)_

**ί ί ί ί ί ί ί ί ί ί**  
┌≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈┐  
│ ♪♪ **25 Ans** ♪♪ │  
———————————

Court mais ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS.

♪ Θ ♪

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

* * *

**Toutes premières fois !**

**

* * *

**

Duo est allongé sur le ventre en travers de son lit à soupirer inlassablement depuis plus d'une heure.

Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire.

18 ans. Maman, papa et Solo me l'ont souhaité comme il se doit ce matin lorsque j'ai dévalé les escaliers de la maison en courant.

J'ai eu de superbes cadeaux ce midi.

Mais il me manque le cadeau que j'attends depuis déjà 4 ans.

Et lui ne le sait même pas.

Moi Duo Maxwell qui n'a peur de rien, je fuis le regard du fils du collègue à papa qui est devenu un ami de Solo. J'ai deux ans de moins qu'eux et lorsque vous avez 8 ans et eux 10, ils vous jettent comme une vieille chaussette car vous êtes toujours trop jeune pour comprendre.

De ce fait, je n'ai jamais pu faire partie de leur groupe d'amis. J'ai les miens, mais je suis amoureux d'Heero Yuy depuis mes 14 ans et je n'arrive pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est lui que j'aime et cela fait super mal lorsque cet amour est voué à l'échec total, avant même d'avoir eu une lueur d'existence.

Heero est toujours avec des filles et pas des cagots des super canon.

C'est pas que je sois laid bien au contraire, mais je n'ai pas la poitrine qu'il faut et je ne suis pas outillé pareil.

Sinon le reste c'est OK.

Solo m'a mis une robe de maman il y a deux ans pour s'amuser. Il m'avait coiffé super bien et légèrement maquillé. Avec un soutien gorge rembourrer, j'avais l'air d'une fille super mignonne, c'est dingue.

Solo a même rougi violemment en me regardant !

C'est dingue aussi la trempe que j'ai reçue et lui aussi malgré ses 18 ans par maman. Pas pour avoir l'air d'une fille, mais pour avoir pris une de ses robes et utilisé le maquillage sans autorisation.

« Solidarité » avait dit maman, quand j'ai protesté pour la correction. Car j'avais pas non plus beaucoup protesté quand Solo m'avait proposé de m'habiller en fille.

J'avoue que je voulais voir si je pouvais me faire passer pour une d'elles. Résultat positif. Et maman ma gentiment donné la même punition qu'a reçu Solo et même un peu plus pour avoir protesté contre celle-ci.

Je n'ai jamais remis une robe depuis.

Par contre mes cheveux sont encore plus longs et Solo adore me les nattés. J'aime beaucoup aussi quand il le fait.

Re-soupir.

Papa et maman savent que j'aime les garçons. J'ai fait une mini crise il y a un an et j'ai déballé tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ils ne m'ont pas rejeté et Solo non plus. Lui il aime les filles et une en particulier. Elle est marrante et me ressemble beaucoup niveau bêtises et sourires.

Solo m'a dit un jour que si je n'avais pas été son frère il serait tombé amoureux de moi.

Sur le coup j'ai eu très peur. Mais il m'a rassuré de suite car le seul amour qu'il éprouvait à mon égard était celui d'un frère et rien d'autre. Hilde était déjà dans sa vie avant qu'il ne m'habille en fille car c'est là qu'il a eu un flash sur ma beauté.

Je sais que Solo ne me fera jamais de mal. Par contre si quelqu'un m'en fait, il ne répondra de rien. Comme Hilde d'ailleurs ! Je l'adore ma future belle-sœur.

Bref. Ils m'ont laissé seul à la maison cet après-midi.

Papa et maman on eu des places gratuites pour aller voir une pièce de théâtre à Paris. Ils en ont profité pour aller se promener avant.

Normal !

Solo et Hilde sont en train d'aménager leur petit deux pièces. A la rentrée, en octobre à leur Fac, ils vont vivre ensemble. C'est Solo qui a insisté jusqu'à ce que Hilde capitule.

Leurs parents respectifs les aideront tous les mois.

Et moi je suis là ! Dans ma chambre. Seul. Et je m'ennuie sur mon grand lit. Cadeau pour mes 17 ans. Faut dire aussi que je venais d'avoir mon Bac avec mention. Une année d'avance sur mes études, ils avaient de quoi être fiers mes parents.

Je ne suis pas dans la même Fac qu'Hilde, Solo et Heero. Je ne voulais pas non plus me faire du mal tous les jours et aussi essayer de rencontrer d'autres mecs !

Ben… Cela n'a pas fonctionné ! Sauf que comme j'ai eu tout le temps d'étudier, je me retrouve avec encore une année d'avance. Donc, mes études maintenant sont au même niveau qu'eux. Solo et super fier de son petit frère. J'avais eu peur qu'il me rejette et soit vexé mais c'est tout l'inverse.

J'ai parfois des comportements de gamin, ce qui lui permet de me charrier comme un grand frère le ferait.

Je me retourne et me redresse. Je regarde le superbe cadeau de mes parents et…

Nouveau soupir.

C'est super de m'avoir offert le denier super PC sur le marché de l'info, mais je sais que l'utiliser et non l'installer et le programmer moi !

L'ancien qui appartenait à Solo ne me suffisait plus et avec mes études de Droit, j'ai besoin du net et de place sur le disque dur, c'est vital.

Je veux être Juge pour enfants. C'est long, dur mais je veux pouvoir être à leur service à défaut d'en avoir. Je pourrais au moins les aider de mon mieux. J'espère que j'y arriverais.

Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris un technicien pour remettre tout ce qui était sur mon ancien PC sur celui-ci. Et je fais comment pour enlever le vieux et mettre le tout neuf.

Je vais prendre un coup de courant, je le sens !

Aller. Il est déjà 16h passé, je vais quand même faire une tentative.

Juste au moment où je vais pour sortir la notice le carillon retenti dans toute la maison.

J'attends personne !

Je descends. On ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être Solo qui a oublié ses clés.

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve la bouche ouverte par la même occasion… En face de moi se trouve Yuy. Encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de 9 mois.

« Heero ? »

« Bonjour Duo. »

Je suis aussi rouge que mes copines de fac qui matent les fesses du prof de droit civique lorsqu'il ce retourne brusquement et les grille.

« Solo n'est pas là. »

« Je sais. Je suis venu pour installer ton nouveau PC. »

« Ah. »

Super réponse de ma part. J'ai pas trouvé mieux.

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu me guides jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Ma chambre. Maman !

« Oui, bien sûr. Je t'en prie entre. »

Une fois la porte refermée, je le guide jusqu'à celle-ci. Du moins la nouvelle que j'occupe depuis 1 an.

« Tu as déménagé ! »

« Oui. J'ai quatre fois plus de place et la climatisation a été installée dans toute la maison, il y a 3 ans. Même le grenier, papa l'a aménagé pour moi l'été dernier. Solo était plus chez Hilde qu'à la maison et c'est lui qui a dit à papa qui je serais mieux ici. J'ai même une salle de bain. Avec une douche, mais cela me suffit amplement. »

« Toujours aussi bavard. »

« Scuse. »

J'ai honte. C'est vrai que petit il n'a dit une fois. « Tais-toi baka. » J'avais 8 ans et j'ai su ce que voulais dire baka à 12 ans, quand j'ai commencé à lire des mangas.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Cela m'a manqué… Bien ! Je m'occupe de ton ancien et nouveau PC toi tu me ranges ce bordel de livres, mangas et vêtements qui traînent partout. Surdoué mais bordélique ! »

Je souris comme un baka. Il avait raison j'en suis un.

« Je sais. Maman râle tout le temps. »

« Crois-moi qu'avec moi tu filerais droit au niveau rangement. »

« … ?… »

« Alors ! Tu t'y mets ? »

« Oui. »

Je range mon super espace de plus de 50 mètres carrés qu'est ma chambre. C'est vrai que j'ai laissé tout traîner depuis plus d'une semaine. Heureusement pas de boxers sales.

Au bout de 45 minutes ma chambre reprend forme habitable. Je vais à la cuisine pour nous préparer une petite collation et à boire.

C'est incroyable comme il va super vite.

Il a déjà installé le nouveau PC à sa place et là il programme celui-ci. J'ai beau regarder, je n'y comprends rien. Je lui propose de boire un peu car il fait super chaud à l'extérieur.

« Merci Duo. »

« De rien. C'est normal… Heero ! C'est Solo qui t'a dit pour mon PC ? »

Après avoir bu le verre d'un trait il se lèche les lèvres et je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Oui. Et se sont tes parents qui m'ont demandé si je pouvais venir te l'installer entièrement. »

« Pourquoi, ils ne me l'ont pas dit ! »

« C'est moi qui leur ai demander de ne pas le faire. »

Je le fixe avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarde et je fonds comme neige au soleil.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise de ma visite… »

Il se lève. Je le suis du regard et va prendre un paquet cadeau dans son sac qu'il avait en arrivant. Puis il revient vers moi et me le tend.

« Joyeux anniversaire Duo. »

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui, Baka ! »

« Hé, c'est pas gentil de me traiter de baka. »

« Pour moi c'est affectueux…Aller ouvre-le. »

Le poisson rouge que je suis, après un hochement de tête seule chose que je peux faire, ouvre le cadeau qui vient de m'être offert.

Mes mains tremblent. J'ai peur d'ouvrir ce qui se trouve dans l'écrin que le papier cadeau renfermait.

J'arrive enfin à ouvrir l'écrin ou un magnifique bracelet en or avec une inscription graver dessus. Je ne peux lire celle-ci à cause des larmes, qui coulent le long de mes joues. Le bracelet scintille au centre de l'écrin.

« Heero, je… »

Heero m'a pris l'écrin des mains et après m'avoir passé le bracelet au poignet me berce dans ses bras.

« Chut, ne pleure pas Duo. Je ne suis pas très doué pour montrer mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. J'ai attendu que tu aies 18 ans pour t'avouer que moi aussi je t'aime Duo… N'en veux pas à Solo surtout car il ne me l'a dit il y a plus de 9 mois déjà. »

Je sanglote contre son torse. Il savait que je l'aimais. Je sors la tête de son cou et regarde l'inscription.

**_Je t'aime Duo_**… Sur le devant.

Et… **_Heero_** à l'arrière.

Je le regarde et lui sourit comme jamais. Ces yeux sont brillants mais aucune larme ne s'en échappe.

« Je peux t'embrasser Duo ? »

Mes joues rosissent et je brûle d'impatience que ces lèvres rentrent en contact avec les miennes.

**Mon premier baiser.**

« Oui... Embrasse-moi Heero. »

Tel des ailes de papillon, avec douceur, nos lèvres rentrent en contact.

J'ai l'impression de voler. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, mon souffle et coupé.

Nos langues s'unissent en premier. C'est bon et j'aime ses lèvres.

Lorsque le baiser est rompu, je respire et soupire de bonheur.

Je me blottis dans ses bras qui m'enlacent avec douceur.

J'ose lui demander ce que je désire plus que tout en ce jour.

« J'ai envie de toi Heero… Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît. »

Ce n'est pas comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer. Je le connais depuis que j'ai 6 ans.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et je frissonne. Même si je ne l'ai qu'une seule fois en moi, au moins je l'aurais eu pour moi et ce le jour de mes 18 ans.

« Tu es sûr Duo ? »

« Oui. Je veux que ce soit toi le premier. Comme pour le baiser. »

Un nouveau baiser. Un nouveau frisson.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

Je rougis.

« Oui… J'ai tout… C'est maman qui me les à offerts ce matin. »

« Sacré Hélène. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas être doux, hein ? »

Heero me prend le visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse.

« Je vais être le plus doux possible Duo, mais cela reste douloureux pour celui qui est pris. »

« Oui. Je sais… J'en ai envie Heero. Prends-moi ! »

Un petit cri de surprise sort de ma bouche lorsqu'il me soulève, tel une mariée pour aller me déposer au centre de mon lit.

Il prit tous son temps pour me déshabiller en me couvrant de baisers.

Ces mains sont chaudes et douces. Une fois nu tous les deux, je ne peux qu'admirer la fine musculation de son corps que je n'avais pu que rêver toutes les nuites jusqu'à ce jour.

Il me prend en bouche. Je me cambre. **Ma première fellation** de toi. Faites que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

J'ai du mal à décrire les sensations que j'éprouve à cet instant.

Juste que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps à ce petit jeu de va et vient et je me répands en toi dans un gémissement de jouissance…

**Mon premier orgasme** que je ne me suis pas procurer seul !

Tu te protèges, car je ne suis pas ton premier amant ou amante. Et tu me prépares sans me brusquer. Comme je le savais la douleur est présente. Mais tes caresses sur ma virilité détourne mon attention de celle-ci.

Lorsque tu te fonds en moi j'ai l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale va se briser en deux. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Tu me redresses et m'embrasse en me caressant le dos. Tu es en moi. Tu n'oses pas bouger.

Je te donne mon accord en te mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et tu me reposes délicatement sur mon oreiller pour me faire toucher les étoiles moins de 10 secondes plus tard.

La douleur vient de faire place au plaisir et j'en veux encore et encore. **Cette première fois avec toi** est encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'en ai tellement rêvé que par moment en me réveillant, je te cherche dans mon lit. Tu n'étais jamais là hélas.

Pourvu que je ne me sois pas endormi après leur départ et que ça ne soit pas un rêve.

Je suis tellement excité et toi tu me donnes tout ce que je te demande que nous jouissons ensemble après un ultime effort de ta part pour me pénétrer avec force.

Tu me quittes le temps d'aller jeter le préservatif et tu prends la peine de me nettoyer de ma propre semence.

Tu es attentionné. C'est une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru de toi de par ta froideur dans la vie de tous les jours.

Lorsque tu reviens me rejoindre dans mon lit, je m'accroche à toi par peur que tu ne sois pas réel.

« Duo ? »

« Garde-moi dans tes bras… Steuplaît. »

Mon côté gamin prend le dessus, mais tu m'embrasses les cheveux et exécutes ma requête.

J'ai du m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux la pièce et plongée dans le noir.

A cet instant mon cœur se serre. Car tu n'es plus à côté de moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'éclate en pleurs. Seul mes sanglots résonnent dans cette pièce vide de toute vie car la mienne n'a plus de raison d'être sans toi.

Je sens deux mains me prendre par les épaules et me relever.

Je papillonne des yeux et tu es là…

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Je me jette dans tes bras et tu poses ta joue contre ma tempe.

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé ou pire. Que j'avais rêvé ta présence. Je t'aime Heero. »

« Tu n'as pas rêvé mon ange et je n'ai pas l'intention te de laisser. J'ai attendu 5 ans que tu aies 18 ans Duo, alors crois-moi… Tu n'es pas prêt d'être débarrassé de moi ! »

Je redresse la tête et le fixe avec étonnement à nouveau.

« 5 ans ! »

« Oui 5 ans. J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte et cela a fonctionné à merveille. »

« Sauf que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi Heero. Pourquoi toutes ces filles Heero ? »

Heero lui sourit timidement.

« J'ai voulu t'oublier. Des filles, des garçons. Mais c'est toi qui hantais mes nuits Duo. Si Solo n'avait pas aidé un peu il y a presque 10 mois, je serais toujours en train de courir sans but. Depuis 9 mois j'avais un but. Toi ! Je n'ai plus personne depuis ce jour ou ton frère m'a révélé tes sentiments Duo. Tu m'en veux ? »

Duo lui sourit et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

« Non… Je t'aime baka. »

« C'est pas bien de prendre mon petit nom d'affection pour toi ! »

Je viens de dire Baka pour la toute première fois à l'amour de ma vie.

Ces 18 ans seront les gardiens de mes toutes premières fois avec Heero…

I love you Heechan.

_**Fini…**_

Que rajouter de plus ?  
I love you Poupoune !  
Qui est Poupoune ?  
Hlo le sais… Mon chat (Fifille) Snob.  
J'aime ma Poupoune en tout bien tout honneur, bande de Pervers.  
Yeurk !

♪ **_Catirella _**♪

**_J'espère que ce texte vous à plu, mais surtout à Hlo !  
A+ et Re-bisous…_**


End file.
